the capture
by gov the scoffer
Summary: Prelude to subliminal...the untold story of the mission that went wrong...and the life that was destroyed...
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo followed splinter into the ware house...everything was quiet,but still he felt uneasy...he had told splinter before that he suspected this was a trap...but this mission had to be done...if they left now ,people would die...a bomb was no laughing matter ...

Crates and wooden boxes were piled everywhere... Easy cover...silently he motioned over his shoulder for the others to move in ...splinter sniffed the air and then cautiously stepped forward...

And at that moment many things happened...

Leonardo heard Donny shout a warning,turning he saw the explosives ,it was too late to move,without a seconds thought he leaped at splinter ,covering his fathers body with his own ...

The blast sent half of the ceiling crashing down on them,if they had been human,they all would have died...

Chalk , smoke and dust hung in clouds over the wreckage...Leo could hardly breath ...he was trapped under a steel beam,if he moved it would fall on splinter,he was the only thing holding it up...he could hear people moving...wether they were his brothers or enemy's he couldn't tell...beneith him ,splinter began to move...

"My son,are you hurt?"

"No-Im alright sensei-but we've got to get out of here-try-try to crawl out -I don't know how much longer I can hold this-"

Leos arms shook as he lifted the metal,splinter began to dig them out,they were completely buried in rubble ...

"I should have heeded your advise Leonardo,I am sorry-"

"Don't- don't worry about it-we had to come-"

Sudenly they both heard the sound of steel on steel...

"Hurry dad-"

"I'm almost out "

The old rat pushed aside a massive block of stone and climbed out into the open...

Carnage and distruction greeted him there...

Raph and Mikey were locked in battle with Karai and her foot soldiers...already blood had been spilt...it ran in rivers over the ground ...coming from the body's of the men...and from the wounds of his sons ...Donatello was away by the farthest wall,franticly trying to dissarm the bomb he had found...the explosion if it went off would take out half of Manhattan...

Splinter took all this in in a second,and then turned back away from the battle to help his eldest son who was still trapped beneith the stone and metal...

It didn't take long,the reason it was so heavy was because of all the debree piled on top of it,

Leonardo climbed out unhurt ,and came to stand beside his father...he drew his swords...


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo and splinter leaped into battle ,fighting side by side ,their movements mirrored each other,The rat used his cane ,and in his hand it could beas deadly as any blade,his ears layed back as he feinted right then ducked left,his enemy's dropped to the ground unconscious, or not far from it,splinter was a force to be reckoned with,here was the master,even his sons,with the exception ,perhaps of Leonardo,could not compare with his speed and skill,this was no sparring match-this was war...

"Raph!"

Leo motioned towards the corner where at least 20 soldiers were surrounding their brother...

"Go protect Donny...I'll take care of the others..."

"Sure thing fearless!"The red banded turtle grunted ,before turning around and running towards Donatello...

" you guys sure know how to throw a party!"Mikey shouted,as he ran up the wall and out of his attackers reach,Leo winced as one throwing star came dangerously close to decapitating him,his little brother was getting too cocky...

"Mikey!Focus !"

"Chill out man ,I got this!"

"Michaelangelo!listen to your brother!"

"Yea,yea,sensei ,I'll be careful..."

"Guys!I am TRYING to diffuse a BOMB! I need QUIET!"

"Really dude?"

Leos swords swung in a wide ark over his head,he brought them down ,and the men fell ,no one was quick enough to escape his blades,soon he had to move to a different spot to stand on...

His skill was perfect,his aim true,and with a minimum of effort he managed to take out all the ninja in front of him,but as deadly as his strikes seemed he was careful not to kill...t

Donnatello kept his back to the fight,Raph stood as a barrier between the foot soldiers and his brother ,he was twice as strong as the humans,but he wasn't quite as fast-one ninja managed to duck under his arm,and make it to Donny-

He turned around a second too late,he didn't have a chance to defend himself-the hilt of the sword struck him on the head-the crack was audible even over the sounds of the battle-Raph realized too late what had happened-he let out a roar of rage and charged the man standing over his brothers body-the human wasn't quick enough-he fell with both of Raphs sai imbedded in his chest...

"How is he?" Leo shouted ,leaping back to avoid a killing blow and whirling around to fell his attacker-Raph knealt beside Donny -grimacing when he saw the ugly gash running across his scalp...two black circles made his eyes appear sunken-like a skull...

"Not good!we need to get him back to the lair-"

Splinter broke through the line of soldiers cutting him off from his sons,and came to fight beside Leonardo -turning he called to the red banded turtle-

"Raphael!you and Michaelangelo take your brother and retreat!we will hold them off!"

As much as he hated leaving his father and elder brother,he new there was no other choice,he bent down to pick up Donny,and that's when he saw the timer on the bomb...

10...

"Oh shit..."

9...

Raph looked around -he saw a broken window by the far wall-

8...

This warehouse was directly over the docks-if he could manage to throw the bomb out of the window-it would fall into the ocean-

7...

Raph leaned over the device and wrapped his arms around it-

6...

Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran into his eyes-it weighed a ton-his fingers felt like they were going to snap from the strain of lifting it-

5...

Suddenly Mikey was there beside him- between their combined strength they managed to move it towards the opposite side of the building-

4...

If the windows had been any higher off the ground they couldn't have thrown the bomb threw-together they swung it back -

3...

It crashed threw the glass and hurled down like a comet towards the water below-

2...

Raph turned and shoved Mikey out of the way-

1...

There was a flash of white -a sound -like an avalanch on the mountainside-his skin burned-he couldnt see-couldnt breath-and then he knew no more...


	3. Chapter 3

Raph was down...Donny was down...Mikey was hurt...the only ones left standing were Splinter and Leo...

Fire licked at the walls ...the blast had taken out half of the ceiling...

Smoke filled the room... stinging their eyes and burning their throats...behind their masks the foot ninja breathed easy-they used this to their advantage,pushing the two of them farther and farther back-Leo and splinters ferocity doubled-despration giving them the edge they needed-they stood their ground-

"Dad!we have to get - the others out-we have to -retreat!"

Leos breath came out in gasps-he was getting tired-

Splinters arms shook even as he brought down his staff to strike their attackers...his mouth was open and he panted quickly ...

There were just too many of them...

"You are right ,take them home Leonardo..."

Splinter backed up so that he stood beside his eldest son...he never took his eyes off of the ninja...

"Lead them well ,"

Leo gripped his swords and took a step towards the men,he watched as they hesitated...respect and fear was in their eyes...but even so they knew Leo and splinter were weakening...

"I won't leave you father..."

Splinter turned to answer,but the words never left his mouth...

"So,the rat and his children...all here in my trap...I expected better Yoshi..."

The voice was deep and cold...the sound of it made splinters hair stand on end...he looked over Leonardo's shoulder and saw his old enemy standing there in the doorway...

"Oroku Saki..."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo knew that the battle was over...and that the war had just begun...his palms were sweaty ,and he flexed his fingers to try to loosen them up a little...a fresh surge of adrenaline charged his body...he had one good fight left in him...he'd make this one count...

Oroku saki started to walk towards them...the foot ninja drew back ,giving him plenty of room...no one wanted to be in for the kill...least their lives be taken along with the enemy's...

Leo waited for orders...he waited for splinter to instruct him...to tell him which attack style they would use...his father didn't communicate with words...but Leo could tell what the old rat was going to do ,just by the way he stood...but...this time...as the shredder drew near,splinter didn't move...he just stood there,staring from Saki,to his fallen sons lying half buried in debree...

His whole body was trembling...a bit of foam clung to his lip...it was then that Leonardo realized what was wrong...splinter was just too exhausted to fight anymore...he new that he didn't even have enough in him to delay the shredder...to buy his sons time to escape...he knew that Saki would end him...and that his sons would die slowly...one by one...each watching the others suffer...each knowing no help would ever come...

The foot ninja ,he could fight...but not saki...not like this...the old rat knew he had failed...he knew the end had come...in a few seconds Leo saw his father age a hundred years...


	5. Chapter 5

Leo reached out and put his hand on splinters shoulder...the old rat turned to look at his eldest son... Yoshis eyes held sadness and despair...in that moment a deep understanding passed between them...

It was not out of cowardice...it was not out of fear...there was simply no other way... It was his turn now...

Dark wet lines ran down splinters face...he had never been more proud ...His son accepted this burden...the old rat wished he could take his sons place...or at least that he could die alongside him...but if he did that ...everyone would die...Raphael...Donatello... Michaelangelo... All would perish...one life for four...wasnt that the sacrafice splinter had been willing to make for the past 15 years?

But he had always thought it would be himself dying for his sons...not the other way around...

It was too painful this way...

Leonardo smiled sadly...his hand gripped his fathers shoulder...

"Its OK Dad...I've got this..."

Splinter drank in the sight of his eldest son...one last time...

Walking away was the hardest thing the old rat had ever done...

Leo stepped in front of his family...barring the way...there was no way past...except through him...

The shredder chuckled beneith his mask...he towered over the young warrior...his knives glistened...

"So...your father abandons you to die...you should have joined my clan before when you had the chance...I do not throw a good soldier aside so lightly..."

Oroku stared apraisingly at his opponent... Sizing him up...judging his weaknesses and his strengths...this was Yoshis best student...in some ways his skill had surpassed even that of the rats...he was not to be underestimated...

Leonardo paced back and forth restlessly...he would let saki come in first...there was more than one way out of here...half of the building had collapsed...and the rest would soon follow...the fires spread up the walls...and over head the wooden beams creaked and groaned...they didn't have long...a few minutes maybe...

Behind him he could hear splinter moving...digging Raph out from under the cement...dragging Donny across the floor towards the crack in the wall...they could get out through there...jump down into the water...swim away...

They just needed time...

And right now that was the one thing they didn't have...

Leos eyes flicked from Oroku to the ninja and then back again...no one was getting past him...

This...was death ground...


	6. Chapter 6

The shredder moved so fast Leonardo barley had time to act-he knew he couldn't let Oroku get passed him-he only had one choice-dropping to the ground the turtle wrapped his legs around Saki's -the metal armor tore deep gashes into leos skin but he ignored it -steeling himself against the pain and twisting his body -Shredder fell with a roar of frustrations Leonardo struggled to right himself -leaping to his feet he drew his second sword -Oroku snarled at him like an animal -dragging his knives across the cement so that they actually sparked-

He lunged at the young warrior-but his blow was parryed by leos katana-the clang of steel on steel echoed threw the room-

"Sensei?wha-?" Raph groaned as the old rat drug him across the floor...splinter ignored him ...constantly looking over his shoulder at the battle ensuing behind them...Raph reached up and touched his forehead...blood stained his hand...sothat's what that metallic taste was...his head hurt worse than it ever had before...like some guy with a sledge hammer was pounding away inside his skull...

He felt sick...his whole body burned...he tried and failed to open his eyes...

"Wha the hell happened?"

He felt splinter lower him to the ground and then run away from him...

Where were the others?

Raph tried to sit up but the pain and dizziness wouldn't let him...all he could do was lay here and wait till the world stopped spinning...

Away in the center of the room Leonardo and Oroku Saki were locked in battle-ducking and weaving-leaping and striking out savagly against one another -their movements were a blurr-graceless and deadly-two lions tearing at each other- relentless in their attacks-sliping in their own blood-

Leos shouts were desperate-filled with anger and fear-fear that he couldn't hold him off in time-how much longer could he keep this up?

His insides burned -he was bleeding internally-at least 4 of shredders strikes had hit their mark...he tasted blood in his throat...he couldn't do this very much longer...

The shredder could see Leo weakening one way or another he would have his revenge...Oroku didn't even care if splinter got away now...he had what he wanted...through the rats son he could wound his enemy far worse than if he killed Yoshi out right...his attacks increased...his taunting and jeering filled leos ears until his dimming world was narrowed into nothing more than the laughing voice and the death throws of the fight...

Splinter pushed his sons over the edge of the window ...one by one they fell into the water below...he had to follow after them or they would drown...

He turned and looked back at his eldest son...his best student...

Leonardo ,his plastron stained a deep crimson,stared back at him...his pained eyes grew calm and peaceful...

He loward his weapons...and smiled...

Oroku Saki struck him down ...and he fell either dead or unconscious the rat didn't know...tears ran freely down his face...he felt as though his life had ended...as though he was dead ...he turned and leapt after his remaining sons...falling into the water...letting the dark cold world close up over him...his tears mixing with the salt of the sea...as one by one he drug his 3 unconscious children to safety...watching from the shore as the warehouse collapsed in flames...

He had betrayed his son...he had left him to die alone...

Splinter fell to his knees...

He would never forgive himself...

"I'm sorry Leonardo...forgive me..."


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo felt himself wake up...but he didn't open his eyes...his body felt like it was broken...like the only thing keeping him from just falling apart was his shell...but none of that mattered...his family was safe...they were safe...relief flooded his mind...the simple fact that he had done it..that he had managed to hold shredder off long enough for them to escape made the pain lessen somewhat...it was like a tonic...and he savored the last glimpse he had of his father...he knew he didn't have long to live in peace...

Suddenly from down the hall ,he heard footsteps...

So...it has begun...

Leo forced himself to look up...hardening his will and his mind into a defiant shield...it would take a long ...long time to wear his resolve down...mentally he detached himself from his body and drew back behind the walls of his mind...the seige ...started now...

Oroku saki came in through the door...he took his time...slowly walking towards his prisoner...he smiled...

"So...the brave Leonardo...finnaly subdued... I must admit ,I expected capturing you would be more difficult...I suppose I was wrong..."

He waited for Leo to answer...but he said nothing...saki's smile grew wider...

"I am not done with your family yet...but I don't mind waiting a little while...in the meantime, I have you to deal with..."

Turning he motioned to the man standing behind him...Leonardos face remained unchanged as Baxter Stockman walked in...

He was dressed in a white lab coat...the very image of a scientist...he stared at the young warrior calculatedly,a butcher,examining a peice of meat...his eyes were cold and unsympathetic... Leonardo hated to admit it,but here at last he felt a flicker of fear...but he didn't let it show...he wouldn't give them the satisfaction...

Leo noticed something move in the corner,he glanced up and saw a camera...they were going to film his torture...why would they-?

His eyes opened a centimeter wider...suddenly he knew the reason... They were going to show his family how he had broken...his heart went out to them ,knowing the pain they would feel ...in their place he would probably go mad knowing one of his brothers was going through torture and that there was nothing he could do about it...thank god it was himself in this situation instead of Raph or Don or Mikey...

Baxter was carrying a briefcase,he layed out what was inside it on a small table by the wall...Leo tried not to look at the scalples and knives ...

He kept his eyes on Oroku ,putting all the defiance and hatred he could summon into his gaze...

"I have been waiting a long time for this freakI have a few things planned...all of them will be extremely unpleasant for you...just remember that you have the power to end it...you need only tell me where the tat and his offspring are hiding and all the pain will stop...if you do not I will kill you slowly... And I will enjoy it..."

Leo drew himself up despite his wounds ...despite the chains and the muzzle they had strapped to his face...

His voice was quiet when he answered...

"Every bone you break...every drop of my blood you spill...is a sacrafise I am honored to make for my family...you will not break me Oroku...and you know it..."

Shredders eyes grew cold...

"We shall see..."


	8. Chapter 8

Blood ran in rivers down his body...the manacles had worn deep grooves into his wrists...and the flesh was imbedded with the corpses of flies that had bitten and stuck...

His shell was beginning to flake ...and crack...his body was eating itself...malnourished... Starved...beaten...cut open...how could he still be alive?

His skin had dulled to a sickly gray instead of green...the only thing keeping him from dying of gangrene was his reptilian immune system...Wasn't it true that crocodiles could survive even the worst wounds without getting infected?

Dimly he remembered a nature program Donny had been watching...he welcomed the memory...Mikey had been working in the kitchen...the smoke from his burnt pizza wafting through the lair...

Splinter had been so angry...the smell of scorched pepperoni hadn't left for days...

Leo smiled...the dried blood on his cheeks crackled like the paint on ancient roman frescoes...

How long had he been here?

The unwelcomed question invaded his mind...he pushed it back and tried to return to the half dream he had been lost in...but that one question wouldn't be ignored...

How long?

Leo tried to remember...at first he had been able to count the days...but he had been unconscious so many times everything had blurred together...his nights were just like the days...and Saki made sure that there was no schedule... Nothing to go by...no way to mesure time...

There was just the white room...the dojo...and the pit...

Leo opened his eyes a little...both of them were swollen...they didn't hurt really...in fact his whole face felt numb...what pained him the most were the two knives that were stabbed deep into his knee caps...

You would think he would have bled to death after all of this...

He almost wished he had...

It wasn't that he wanted to die...it was just the pain was to much for him to bare...his resolve had not lessened...he would never betray his family...but he wished his body would just give up...what point was there to live anymore?his world was one of torment and suffering...and he knew it would only get worse...

Eventually he would die,and his brothers would find what was left of him somewhere...

More pain...more misery...all because of this foul evil monster ...the shredder...

If only he could fight back somehow...he was in the perfect position to strike...but how could he?he was chained like an animal...he screamed out in agony whenever he put pressure on his legs...his arms were numb from lack of blood circulation... How could he fight?

For the first time in his life He was completely helpless...

Suddenly the lights turned on over head ...someone was coming...

Leonardo felt his body shake ...fear tore at his insides and he fought to control it...

The door began to open...

He gritted his teeth together...preparing himself for yet another battle of wills...

Yes during torture he had screamed but only in pain...never had he pleaded for mercy...or begged for death...always the hatred and rage he felt would flicker back to life and burn in his eyes...as long as this happened ,Oroku knew he hadn't yet broken him...

Leonardo knew he still had his honor...

Foot soldiers entered...with them they carryed cattle prods and chains...even now Leo could smell their fear...the first time they had entered, the young warrior had killed two of them ...back then he could still use his legs...

One of them stepped forward to unlock the chains,Leo growled at him,and watched as the man drew back ,reaching for his sword ,they still were afraid...even after all of this...they were still afraid...


	9. Chapter 9

_"father..."_

 _"Yes my son?"_

 _"Why did you make me leader? "_

 _"Because Leonardo...I saw something within you that reflected myself...you were always wise for your years...but sometimes you saw clearly what I perceived as hidden...I had never seen such clairvoyance in one so young...you know what it means to live ,and what it means to die...you know what it is to protect and to sacrafise...you see the truth where others wish to hide it..._

 _Your brothers are clever ,loyal,brave,intelligent...but they are also rash,distracted,and unfocused... Each of them have weaknesses and strengths, as do you,_

 _The reason I chose you leonardo,is because I knew you could carry such a burden...more than that...you would welcome it...I have never been more proud of you...and I will never forgive myself for leaving you..."_

The sound of his own breath was alien...it sounded hollow...empty...like the cavity in his chest where his lung should have been...

Leo lay slumped in the corner of his cell...the cold stone bit into his shoulder...it hurt to breath...it hurt to move...

The hole in his plastron...the deep fissure...like a red canyon...they had cut him open...without giving him anything...why couldn't he just die?

Why didn't they let him die?

He had been in here for so long...it was as though he had always been in here...

"I'm sorry bro..."

Leo opened his eyes...his breath hitched painfully...

"R-Rrrrrraaaapppphhh..."

His voice was a deep cracked groan...it frightened him...yet it had come from him...

He strained to look over at the corner where his brother apparently stood...

"I'm sorry for everything I've done...you know that right?"

Leo tried to answer but there was blood in his mouth...

Raph hung his head ...he looked defeated...

"They've torn ya up real good huh?"

The red banded turtles form began to melt away..Leo raised his hand towards the image of his brother...

"D-dddddoooonnnnttt lllleeeeeaaaavvvveee-"

It was no use...he was already fading...

The light from the doorway fell on him...for one split second Leonardo really thought that one of his brothers would come through it...that he would be saved...but he was wrong...his family hadn't found him...it was just time for him to be taken to the pit...


	10. Chapter 10

They weren't coming...they couldn't find him...

Electricity shot through him-contorted his body-his eyes rolled up in his head-he strangled on his own throat-

They weren't coming... Couldn't find him...

Laughter -you would think Shredder would grow tired of this spectical-

Leonardo's arms twisted-he had no control over them-

wire cables-water-pain-

Not coming...

Darkness-white light -darkness again-

Find...find him...

His body hung limp from the chains...sweat ran down his face...

The world flickered ...and went out...

Somewhere ...across the earth...a dove fell to the ground ...it lay in the dust...fluttering...its eyes still looked alive ...even after it was dead...

A monkey climbed across the vines looping over the river...its deft fingers finding holds where no other animal could...he cocked his head...staring down at the crocodiles lazily drifting past ...if he fell in they would snap ...a water death...a dark end...he had seen others end like that...with the confidence of a fool he swung directly over the predators ,chattering away in his nonsensical language that only he knew,before leaping the rest of the way across...the crocodiles ignored him...they could afford to wait...they would get him in the end...

He was in a field... Dry,yellow grass covered the ground...rocks jutted up here and there,covered with dead moss ...the sky was clean and clear and blue and a cool breeze ran over the ancient earth...just as it since the beginning...

He liked it here...a million miles from anyone or anything...just himself and God ...alone to feel and to breath...

Leo closed his eyes...and felt the ground stretching out under his feet...it went on forever...

Here there was no pain...here it was good...

"Your giving up ..."

The voice invaded his thoughts ...slowly he turned towards it ...

Raphael stood watching him...

Leo drank in the sight of his brother...his dreams were getting longer...secretly he hoped one day he would just stop waking up so that he could stay here...

When he spoke it was with his old voice...

"Your not coming...I am not going to be rescued...why should I keep fighting? Raph,the others think I'm dead...I don't even know how long I've been here ...Splinter and the others stopped coming...I don't see them anymore...your the only one left who still thinks I'm alive...but your wrong...I'm dead...I've been dead for a long time now..."

Raph came towards him...he stopped a few feet away and stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest...

For some reason in these dreams ,his brother never reached out to touch him...

"You ain't dead bro,but you will be if you keep this shit up!this ain't the fearless leader I know...the Leo I know wouldn't give up so easily..."

"Then you never knew me..." Leo said quietly ...

The world suddenly shattered ,breaking apart like a snow globe ...Leo opened his eyes...he was back in that room...

And that's when he saw the pebbles on the floor spinning like tops a few inches off the ground...


	11. Chapter 11

**Just like to thank leo lover for all the great reviews!i live for this stuff man...**

"This is a city of wolves Leonardo...and you are not a wolf..."

The shredder prowled around him...surveying the damage they had managed to inflict on the young warrior...

Leo hung by his wrists...his sides bled from at least a dozen blade wounds...

It was icredible ,how much pain this creature could stand...his fingers were broken...so were his ribs...blood trickled slowly out of the corner of his mouth and still he said nothing...

"You are nothing...your own father doesn't even care if you live or if you die...he hasn't come for you...you are alone..."

Leo panted from the pain...his head was spinning...making it hard to think ...only the mention of his father could have woken him from his daze...his voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper...

"Your wrong...my family loves me...I have something you never will..."

"What?brothers? A clan? Love?the only thing that lasts in this world is power and hate...your family doesn't want you...your own brother Raphael wishes you would die so that he can lead...why do you deny it?you know its true..."

"Lies..." The blue banded turtle spat blood in Saki's face...

Outraged ,the shredder drew back his iron fist and slammed it into leos forearm...


	12. Chapter 12

Once again he was in the dark...he couldn't move his arm...in fact...it felt like it was broken...he wished he could just stop breathing...but for whatever reason every time he tried he found he couldn't go through with it...was it even possible to kill yourself by holding your breath?probably not...he'd just wake up a few hours later with a headache...

He winced at the thought of what splinter would say if he knew his son was trying to take the cowards way out...

But Splinter wasn't here...and he was going to die eventually anyway...what difference did it make?

If only he could have died in battle...if only he had been able to kill Saki ...if only he had been strong enough...

Leo drug himself over to the other wall...a small cup of water sat there...they wanted to keep him alive...if he didn't drink it voluntarily they would force him to...might as well do it and spare himself whatever pain he could...

Pathetic...here he was...weak...useless...broken...unable to even stand on his own...he was Splinters best student...sometimes he even beat his father during sparring lessons and yet he was helpless now ...at Shredders mercy...a lab rat...a play toy...something to torment and mutilate ...

Leonardo spat his own blood on the ground...his family needed him...they needed him and he wasn't there...eventually Shredder would kill them...and he would drag in their body's for Leo to see...the imagining was real...the young turtle shook with sadness and fear and bitter anger...he could see their dead eyes as clearly as if they were here in front of him...it would happen...sooner or later he would kill them...Mikey...Raph...Donny...

Splinter...

"No!"

His shout was nothing more than a whisper...

He fell back panting..exhausted after his brief moment of rebellion...trying not to jostle his broken arm he looked down at his body...this time he really looked...

It was the body of an old man...as wrinkled and thin and weak as someone nearly a hundred years old...

How old was he anyway?

Leo closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in his head...

He was 15 when they had taken him...that was probably...let's see...how long had he been here?

Leo tryed to guess...

It felt like decades...but ,only a few years had passed...how many? 3? 4? Who knew...it hurt his brain to think...

He had grown a little...but then turtles grow all their lives...

What did his brothers look like now?how had they changed?were they very different?

Leonardo bit his lip as another wave of pain shot up his arm...it didn't matter what they looked like...Saki would kill them anyway...

Rage and fury burned inside his chest...

"God...help me kill him...oh God...help me protect my family!"


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm still looking for ya bro,I'll find you..."

"No you won't...if I'm going to get out of this place I'll have to do it myself...by the time you found me I wouldn't be me anymore..."

"What do you mean?Leo,your scaring me ..."

"I'm changing Raphael...I can feel it...I'm turning into something else...I can stop it ...now...before it gets any worse...Raph I won't let him hurt you ...I won't let him hurt any of you...I found a way to stop him..."

Leo lay slumped against the wall...all night he had stayed awake...sometimes he would meditate...try to detach himself from the pain in his body...it didn't work...all closing his eyes did was make him focuse on his wounds...

The only thing that seemed to help was prayer...

When spoke to God it seemed to calm his fears and the anger would vanish from his mind...he found he could actually think...it soothed him...gave him comfort...

It gave him power...

At first he could only make things move in his sleep...waking to find twigs and stones spinning over his head...later...he got control over this new ability...

And as his body became weaker this power grew stronger...

They were planning something new...no one had come for him in three days...This waiting was almost as bad as the torture...this not knowing...he lay in the cell ,with nothing but his memory's for company...

He used this time to practice ...

He only had one chance...something told him that when they came for him...they would kill him...which didn't bother him very much...Leo welcomed the thought of death...after all of this , it was what he wanted...but he was going to take Saki with him...

Leo glanced up at the holes in the wall...a perfect row...like someone had taken a gun and shot a straight line in it...he had made those...little strips of rusted metal...if he got them to move fast enough , they would be lethal...he just needed one chance...one clear shot...and it would all be over...

His brothers would find his body...lying somewhere ...there was nothing he could do to change that...but at least he could make sure they were safe...that was all that mattered...

Footsteps...in the hall...someone was coming...

Leo took a breath and let it out slowly...

His time had come...


	14. Chapter 14

Baxter stockman stood behind Shredder...the machines and computers whirred softly in the corner...Leo stared around the white room...at the sterilized tools ...waiting in a line on the table for Baxter to use...something about the cold clinical feeling this place had scared him even more than the pit and the dojo ever had...

Whatever they had planned was far worse than anything they had done before...

Fear ...deep primal fear...He couldnt help but feel it...

Saki knew this...Leo watched his black eyes gleam ...

"I am not easily impressed Leonardo...but for the first time in my life I have actually met someone who one day,might have become my equal...you are a remarkable creature...I regret that you must die...but I am afraid I have no other choice...I can not break you...I can not make you tell me the location of your family...therefore ,I must use another means of acquiring the information I need..."

He motioned to the machines...

"You will not survive this...everything you are...everything you have ever known...will be stored inside these data banks...this device will strip your mind, it will be incredibly painful,and your body will ,for lack of better words ,literally fall apart...I wish your fate could have been different, but as I said before, I have no other choice..."

Leonardo lay on the operating table with his eyes closed...he might have been dead ,but the rapid rise and fall of his chest told otherwise...

"Baxter,you may begin..."

"Yes master shredder..."

Our father which art in heaven...created of heaven and earth...have mercy on my soul...

A needle was inserted into his arm...a burning liquid ran through his veins...

Please-please God-give me the power-power to protect my family-please-

His body arched -he was shaking uncontrollably-

Please-deliver my enemy into my hand-

Baxter switched on the machine-

A strange spinning drill began to lower itself toward Leonardo's forehead-

Something was happening-something-

A white light-

The drill touched skin-and at that moment many things happened...


	15. Chapter 15

He was aware of what was happening... But it was almost like he didn't have any control over it...like he was just a bistander in the crowd...watching as the creature that had once been Leonardo arched and twisted against the bonds strapping him down to the table...the monitors on the wall were going crazy...his vital readouts spiking...in fact,judging by the heart monitor he should be dead by now...but he wasn't...he was alive...he knew he was alive...he just wasn't in charge of his own body anymore...

Baxter stockman and shredder watched as the drill melted the second it touched the turtles skin...dripping hot liquid metal ran down ,scorching Leonardo's plastron and eating through the hard surface of his shell...there wasn't enough to kill him...and in his present state he didn't even notice the pain...

"We should go-now!" Stockman shouted over Leos screams,backing away towards the exit...he didn't know What was going on...and he wasn't going to hang around to find out...

Shredder noticed the whites of the turtles eyes were beginning to glow...

He smiled,before he too turned and followed Baxter ...

Leo felt the bonds melt...he didn't feel his wounds -his arm that was broken moved just like his other one-he propelled himself up off the table -began running to the solid wall-he had to get out-had to get out-had to get away from this place before this power left-before he went back to being a half dead -weak-pathetic -prisoners before his strength gave out-

Already he could feel it draining away...

The wall melted before he even touched it...

It was hard to walk-his feet kept sinking down through the floor -melting the tile-theconcrete -everything - the ground -the earth-that was the only thing that didn't burn when his feet touched it-

There were people-out here- foot ninja-they saw the wreck staggering across the room-bloody and destroyed-a walking corpse-his eyes burned into them-they fell with holes in their heads-Leonardo turned away from them-he didn't want to-didnt mean to kill them-it was an accident-he pressed against the brick wall-the only thing standing between himself and freedom-he almost couldn't do it-he was growing weaker-

Cold-clear night air-the crescent moon -he was out-he was free...


	16. Chapter 16

"They have killed you...they killed you bro..."

Leonardo tripped and staggered down the alley...his breath was coming out in screaming pants...his body wasn't ment to work without a lung...he felt dizzy and sick...

"Just lay down and rest, I'm coming... Just wait here...I'll be here in a second..."

He looked over at Raph ,as he leaned against a dumpster to keep from falling,he could hardly see his brothers face...

"I know ...your not...real...but...I'm glad your... with...me...I don't want..to be...alone..."

Blood dripped down his plastron from where the metal had burned him...his arm hung limply at his side...

The image of Raph watched him sympathetically... He couldn't touch Leo,but he was still a comfort for the dying turtle..."just hang on a little longer bro...I'm coming..."

"Its...to late...for that raph...I'm slipping..."

He slid down the wall,leaving a read smear across the cement blocks as he fell...slumping over on the ground...the world was growing darker...

"No...NO!"

"Raph...its...OK..."

Leo stared up at the sky...at the stars you could barely see through the smog...he wished he could have said goodbye to the others...he wished none of this had ever happened... Leonardo's breath was growing weaker...he felt so heavy...so tired...he wasn't far from shredders lair...maybe if he closed his eyes he would pass away before they found him...

The projection of Raph turned and ran ...back into the alley ,leaving Leonardo there,to face death on his own...

He tried to call out for him...tried to tell him to come back ,But it was too late to struggle...too late to change his mind ...his body was shutting down...his blood was cold...he couldn't even draw in enough air to speak,let alone shout...suddenly he was afraid...he needed his brother there with him...why had he gone?why did he leave?water ran from Leonardo's eyes...why had Raph abandoned him?was it true?all those things he had said over the years...

"We don't need ya!"

"You are not my brother!"

"Your a terrible leader fearless!"

"your weak!"

"Pathetic!"

"Teachers pet!"

"Its your fault Leo! you did this!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Why did he have to see this?all the times he and Raph had fought...all the times they had argued...he didn't want to relive that...before he died he wanted to see the good things...

Don laughing at Mikey's jokes...Splinter reading to them out of his old bible...Raph falling over when they played twister...the squid man and electro man movies Don filmed ,where Mikey and Raph dressed up like super hero's and hit each other with cardboard weapons...

"I HATE YOU!YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!"

Raphs words echoed throug Leos head...tormented him...

Oh God...

Oh God...

"This family would be better off without you!"

Oh God...help me...

Suddenly the sounds quieted...and a stillness settled over his body...he couldn't move...he couldn't speak...but that was alright...None of that mattered anymore...he wasn't in pain...he wasn't afraid...

A bright light...a comforting voice telling him to sleep...telling him that everything was going to be alright...he was safe now...

He shut his eyes...trusted the voice...surrendered to the warm gentle darkness beckoning to him...

Leonardo didn't see his brother running towards him...or feel his touch when he picked him up and carryed him back to the lair...lost in a world of his own...far away from pain or anguish or fear...Leonardo dreamed...

OK,that's it!hoped you liked my story!feel free to review or add it to your community or favorites list,the sequal to this book is called Subliminal...

Later

Gov the scoffer...


	17. Chapter 17

Ok guys, so, sorry for the late updates and everything, been really busy with school and making animated movies. I am an artist and an animator as most of you probably know, if I were to make my stories Red Sun Rising, Subliminal and Genisis 5 into animated movies and opened up crowdfunding sites to help with paying the voice actors and with the production of each movie, would anyone actually donate to them? I don't want to waste my time here, if no one would want to help me out or watch them then I am not going to make them, but they would be epic, they would follow these stories on here with all original artwork, it would be a non profit fanfilm when released. So what do you think? Would you dontate anything to help me make these and would you watch them? Leave a comment if you would like to see these fanfics made into fullout traditional animated movies.


End file.
